Dinner
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: [Repost-AkaFem!Furi]/ "Se-Seijuuro-kun, su-sudah waktunya makan malam..." / Warning Inside. #HappyReading!


Suara langkah kaki kecil mengalun sepanjang lorong _mansion_ besar itu. Helaian kecoklatan panjang itu terkibas sedikit kala wanita itu berjalan. Jalannya agak canggung—seperti ketakutan menghadapi sesuatu. Ia langkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Sebentar lagi jamnya.

Bukannya apa, tapi ia hanya khawatir orang itu sakit—walaupun dalam catatan sejarah tidak pernah orang itu sakit.

Kini wanita itu sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna marun. Manik sebiji pinus itu melebar sedikit—gugup. Ditelannya ludah berkali-kali. Beranikan dirimu.

Ketukan pelan, "Se—Seijuuro-kun, su—sudah waktunya makan malam…" Terdengar bergetar karena gugup. Namun dari balik pintu tidak ada jawaban. Wanita itu makin gugup.

Diketuknya lagi, "Se—Seijuuro-kun…?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

**DINNER**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : AkaFem!Furi**

**Setting : AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**bit **_**OOC, Fem!Furi, straight—no yaoi— , **_**fluffless**_**, bahasa baku ga baku, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

Kepalan tangannya terambang diudara malam, sementara tangan satunya menggenggam erat gaun putih berendanya. Akashi Kouki tahu suaminya, Akashi Seijuuro, pasti sedang kelelahan. Ia tahu—sangat tahu—menjadi pewaris perusahaan raksasa yang mengendalikan perekonomian se-Jepang bukanlah perkara mudah, dan pasti memakan banyak tenaga. Ia yakin suaminya sedang tidka ingin diganggu.

Tapi makan malamnya menunggu. Kouki, kau harus egois. Meski Seijuuro bukan _type _orang yang suka diganggu saat _mood_-nya sedang jelek, namun ia harus menemuinya. Kalau ia tidak makan malam, kondisinya akan bertambah buruk.

Akhirnya setelah selesai dengan perang batinnya, Kouki memutuskan masuk. Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat ruang kerja sang suami yang luas. Rak penuh berisi buku ilmu ekonomi dan sejarah berjejer rapi didalamnya. Manik Kouki bisa menangkap tumpukan berkas yang cukup menumpuk di meja kerja sang suami. Kouki _sweatdrop_. Kalau ia ada diposisi Seijuuro, ia pasti sudah kabur duluan.

Namun pertanyaannya adalah, dimana Seijuuro?

Maniknya bergulir menelusuri seisi ruangan, dan ia akhirnya menemukan sosok sang suami tengah duduk disofa tengah ruangan. Seijuuro tertidur dengan pulas, dengan sebuah buku bersampul kecoklatan tertutup rapi dan terbengkalai. Kouki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Namun ia takut mendekati Seijuuro. Kalau ia bangunkan, entah gunting macam apa yang akan menembusnya.

Namun kembali, ia harus egois. Kouki dekati Seijuuro. Dengan takut-takut, ia belai helaian merah darah yang sangat ia sukai itu, "Se—Seijuuro-kun..?"

Tidak ada respon. Seijuuro masih tertidur. Napasnya keluar masuk dengan teratur. Menyerah, Kouki memilih meninggalkan Seijuuro, memberinya waktu istirahat.

Hingga sebuah lengan kekar menggenggam lembut lengannya dan menariknya kedalam pangkuannya.

"EH?" Kouki tersentak kaget. Keringat seketika membanjiri tubuhnya tatkala sepasang manik beda warna itu menatapnya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam lembut pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Kouki?" Tanyanya pelan. Alunan suara itu berhembus dalam telinga Kouki. Suara rendah itu selalu membuatnya merinding.

"Ma—maaf! Se—sepertinya, aku me—mengganggumu—" Tergagap sudah Kouki. Ia takut melihat wajah Seijuuro yang bercampur antara dingin dan lelah.

"Kau tidak pernah mengangguku, Kouki." Seijuuro lalu menciumi kening sang isteri, menghirup aromanya rindu, "Nah, ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

"_A—ano_—" Kouki melirik tangannya yang masih tergenggam oleh Seijuuro, lalu balik menatap mata orang itu takut-takut, "Ma—makan malam sudah siap. Ayo ki—kita makan…" Ajaknya.

Seulas senyum tipis ditorehkan Seijuuro, "Tentu." Lalu ia cium singkat bibir merah Kouki. Membuat pipi sang isteri makin merona. Seijuuro tidak tahan.

"Ka—kalau begitu, ayo—SEIJUURO-KUN!" Kouki yang semula sudah tenang mendadak dibuat terkejut tatkala Seijuuro menggendongnya. _Bridal style_.

"Ayo, Kouki." Seringai kecil terbentuk diparas tampan itu, "Setelah makan malam, aku akan memakan hidangan penutup." Ucapannya terdengar seduktif. Rona kembali menjalari pipi Kouki.

"A—a—apa i—itu..?" Tanyanya malu. Seirngai itu nampak makin jelas.

"Kau, Kouki." Kouki menjerit tertahan.

**_FIN_**

* * *

FIC PERTAMA AKAFURI / AKAFEM!FURI! *tebar konfetti* PUJA OTP AJAIB! ULULULULULU~~ /plakk/

Ameru lgi keserang virus _**no yaoi for a while**_, di utk fic kedepan ad bbrp pair straight dlu. Smoga reader-sama suka :)

Oiya, Ameru minta maaf karena ke-hiatusan diri ini ;-;) tugas kelas 9 seminggu tiada habisnya /_deathglare_ ke tumpukan buku/ Ameru akan usahakan tetep aktif ;w;) jdi tunggu ane, yaa~? /heh kmu siapa sih/

Sgala bntk jejak sangat membantu diri ini utk tetap bertahan ( ;w; )99 _Fight for authors_! /djeng djeng/

Sampai jumpa di fic brikutnya~!


End file.
